


When Wrong Feels Right

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Crying, Dubiously Consensual Touching, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Kissing, Guilt, Incest, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Punishment, Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Suffocating Orgasm, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sanha wakes up to something being done to him that he knows is wrong, but that doesn’t mean he wants it to stop.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Yoon Sanha, Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	When Wrong Feels Right

It’s still dark when Sanha opens his eyes. He grumbles a little at the warm hand stroking his side for waking him up but not too loudly since it feels so nice. He settles himself back into the solid chest he recognises as his father’s and begins drifting back to sleep, but then the warm hand begins to push down his pyjama bottoms and briefs. He startles and tries to push his father away, but his hands are held in place by the much stronger man and his mouth is gripped tight to shut him up.

"I know we shouldn't, baby," his father’s voice crackles into his ear as he strips him, "But I need you so badly. Can't you feel how badly I need you?" Tears begin to flow from his eyes, soaking the pillow under his cheek, as he feels a long, thick cock press into the crevice of his now bared ass. They’re tears of fear but also shame because his body instinctively arches into the touch. He knows it's wrong, but it just feels so good to be touched and to have a man desperate for him. And how much more desperate must his father be to fuck his own son? “That’s it, baby,” the man chuckles silently into his ear, “Be good for daddy. I promise I’ll be quiet so we don’t wake him up.”

Sanha freezes. Only now does he remember he’s not in his own bed. He’d been so needy for cuddles last night that he begged his daddy to let him sleep with him. And his daddy agreed because his father was out working and he’d been needy as well. Sanha can feel the soft snores of his daddy hitting his face as rough fingertips start tickling his virgin hole. Tears now flood from his eyes because, with his now freed hands, he could wake up his daddy or try again to stop his father but he doesn’t. Instead, he just lies there and whimpers pathetically into the hand still wrapped around his mouth as two, now lubed, fingers push inside him and make his ass tingle with pleasure.

"Fuck, you're so tight tonight, baby," his father hisses into his ear, "I just want to fuck you right now. Can I?"

Guilt burns through his body, but he still nods his head "yes". He can't help but want more, need more, when his father seems to know exactly where to touch and press inside him to make him feel so good. He even chases after his slick fingers when they pull out, to his shame. His father chuckles at his eagerness as he teases his entrance with the hard head of his cock, "Patience, baby. Daddy's always looked after you, hasn't he?"

Sanha is confused by that word "always", but any thought of it is forgotten when his father’s thick length begins inching its way inside him. He just can't believe how big it is. He's fingered himself before and fucked himself with dildos he'd found hidden around the house, that belonged to his parents… but none of that ever stretched him as wide as his father. The searing stretch might make him whine, but it also makes his cock strain against his tummy and smear precum all over it. He wants his father so badly he even becomes annoyed at how slow he’s moving and shoves his ass flat against his hips. His father curses into his hair as his own pained, pleasured moans are muffled by the man’s hand, which he’s now glad of because it means he can’t wake up his daddy.

Guilt still tears away at his insides, but it's too late to turn back, right? So all he can do is close his eyes to the long blob in the darkness he recognises as his daddy and hope they don’t get caught.

His hole tightens when his father begins to pull out, but it relaxes again once he begins pushing back in. It doesn’t relax enough to stop hurting, though, but he doesn’t mind the pain since it just makes the tingles of pleasure sharper. He tries to fuck himself back on his father’s cock to get the man to fuck him harder, but he’s stopped by a tight grip on his hip.

"I know you love daddy's dick, baby," his father chuckles into his ear, "But we can't wake our Sanha."

Sanha freezes, both at his father’s words and because it’s at this moment his daddy groans groggily into the room, “What’d you say, Binnie?”

He screams as his father rips out of him. The sudden light of the lamp blinds him and curls him into a ball, to get away from the pain.

"What the fuck were you doing to him?!" he hears his daddy scream.

"I thought he was you!" he hears his father scream back.

"How could you think he was me?!"

"Because it was dark! And because I was too horny to think straight! And because there were two people in our bed when there was only meant to be one! I told you to stop letting him sleep in our bed; he’s a grown man!"

"Don't you fucking dare try to make this about me! You just raped our son!"

"I don't think you can call it rape when he was desperate to get my cock inside him!"

Sanha cries out at the accusation, and the room stops silent. He flinches when a soft hand rests on his arm and a soft voice asks him, “Is that true, Sanha?”

He doesn’t want to look up, but he has to. He looks up at his daddy, the daddy he betrayed, and chokes on a sob as he tries to answer him. When the daddy he betrayed pulls him up into his arms, he starts to wail.

He babbles into his daddy’s chest, trying to justify the unjustifiable, “I’m so sorry, daddy. He stuck his hand over my mouth and called himself daddy. I thought he knew it was me, and he was just doing that stuff to me anyway. I didn’t know what to do.” He loses his voice again to his sobs as the guilt overwhelms him. He buries himself further into his daddy’s warmth, even though he knows he doesn’t deserve it.

“Did you like it?”

He freezes. He wants to lie, but he nods his head. The tears somehow flood faster out of his eyes now he’s finally admitted the truth. He wants his father to fuck him, and he wants his daddy to fuck him too. He hugs tight into his daddy one last time, expecting to be thrown away now he’s confessed, but his daddy hugs him back just as tight.

“Do you want your father to keep fucking you?”

The shock of the suggestion stops his crying. He sits back to find his daddy and his father staring at each other with a look in their eyes he can’t recognise. “But it’s wrong…”

“It is,” his daddy agrees as he wraps a soft hand around his exposed cock and strokes it, pulling a gasp from the boy, “But you still want it, don’t you?”

Sanha nods shyly as he lets his father pull off his pyjama top. Rough hands begin groping the soft muscles of his chest and toying with his peach nipples while his daddy continues to stroke him slowly and rubs the sensitive underside of his balls with a thick fingertip. He barely stops himself begging for more as his lust and his morals war within.

“We want it too, baby” his daddy confesses, drawing a drawn out moan from him, “Your father has always had a daddy kink, so this is probably a dream come true for him. But seeing you now all pretty and needy like this for us, even I want it. But it’s your decision, baby. We’re not going to push you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

His breathing becomes sharp and shallow as his father pushes into his back and he can feel his thick length pressing into the crevice of his ass again. “You’ll really let me wreck our baby boy’s hole, Dongminnie?” his father asks as he grinds into him, and he can’t help but grind back.

“If that’s what he wants.”

“Is that what you want, Sanha?” his father growls into his ear, “Do you want daddy’s cock to wreck your hole?”

His lust wins out. “Please,” he begs, “Please, daddy, I need it. I need your big cock inside me!”

The last word is screamed as he’s stuffed full with his father’s big cock. He can’t stop his moans as the man gives him no time to adjust and immediately starts fucking into him. Gone is his concern for how wrong it is to want them. Now his only concern is having both of them. “Daddy,” he whimpers as he bends to reach out for him, “I need you too, daddy. I need your big cock inside me too.”

He cries out as he’s pulled flush with his father’s chest again as a rough hand wraps around his throat. “Fuck,” his father groans as he continues to fuck deep inside him, “Fuck, we raised a slut, Minnie. We raised a filthy, pretty, little slut. You don’t feel dirty enough having one daddy filling you up, so you need both? Is that it, baby? Or do you always get fucked by two cocks? Because I can tell this isn’t the first time you’ve had something up your ass.”

“I’m still a virgin!” he rushes out, “Or I was before you… I’ve only ever had my fingers and toys up my ass, I swear.”

“Toys?” his father chuckles into his ear as he slows down the roll of his hips to focus on teasing him, “You shouldn’t have told me you have sex toys, baby, because now I’m going to have to watch you playing with them. Maybe later, you and your daddy can play with them together.”

His cock begins to leak precum at his father’s suggestion. “They were yours,” he confesses, “I found them when I was young and didn’t know what they were. But when I grew up and realised what they were, I would go find them when you were both out of the house and fuck myself with them on your bed. I always came so hard when I did.”

Sanha knows he’s overshared, but you would too if you felt the man’s thick length swell inside of you with each word. His father forces his head to the side to press thin, powerful lips against his plump, pliant ones. He doesn’t really have much experience kissing, he’s never gotten further than innocent pecks, but his father doesn’t seem to expect him to participate much as he stuffs his tongue into his mouth and dominates him. He just submits, moaning softly as his tongue is rubbed raw by his father.

“Don’t let your father teach you bad habits, baby,” his daddy tells him before pulling him away and into a gentle kiss. He gets so excited about his daddy finally joining in that he bumps their heads together trying to deepen the kiss.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, heat rising to his cheeks at his father’s bark of laughter. His daddy just shushes him, though, and presses his plump, soft lips against his again. Sanha has learnt his lesson and lets his daddy take the lead. He lets the man lick into his mouth before gently pushing and brushing their tongues together. His daddy tastes sweet, so he sucks him into his mouth to taste more of him. The sudden moan he gets in response has him suddenly forcing his tongue down his daddy’s throat and tasting as much of him as he can.

His greedy hands slip under his pyjama top to feel as much of him as he can, paying special attention to the soft muscles of his chest, and he’s about to slip them into his pyjama bottoms when his father’s thick length slides slow and hard against his tender insides. He breaks the kiss to curse into his daddy’s neck as the man slides again and again against them, slow and hard. “Did you think you could just forget about me, Sanha?” his father asks him as each slow and hard slide now ends with a quick and hard slap of hips and ass, “I don’t know that you deserve both of your daddies’ cocks anymore when you can’t pay proper attention to one.”

Embarrassment burns through him as he actually cries at his father’s words. “No, please!” he screams into his daddy’s neck, “I’ll do anything. I need your cocks so bad. I didn’t mean to forget about you. I didn’t!”

He screams again when his father rips himself out of him. The pain of his insides being torn apart curls him into a ball. “Why did you do that?!” he hears his daddy shout.

“Because I wanted to,” he hears his father answer in a flat tone, “And because he’s going to ride me and take good care of me to prove he deserves my husband’s cock.”

“Don’t I decide who deserves my cock?”

“No.”

Sanha is pulled towards where his father now lies on the bed and is impaled again on his thick length. As he moans at being stretched apart again, he realises the earlier pain was only because his hole missed his father’s cock as it had now miraculously disappeared. His moans wobble as he slowly lifts himself up and sinks himself back down onto him. “Fuck,” he gasps once his ass is squished back into his father’s hard hips, “Fuck, you feel so good, daddy.”

He whines when he’s held still by his father before he can slide himself up and down his cock again, but the man just laughs at him. “Minnie, strip and come over here,” he looks behind him to order, “I think our baby boy deserves a reward for being so obedient, so why don’t you let him suck you off while I eat you out?”

He can’t hide his excitement as it literally stands off his father’s body. Every instinct he has tells him he should devour his daddy the second he comes into view, but the tight grip of his father on his hips tells him he shouldn’t. So, he stays completely still when the beautiful, broad body of his daddy comes into view and sits on his father's face to let him make him twitch and moan with his tongue. He almost forgets the men are his daddies at the sight, or he should say he almost forgets it’s wrong to want them as the sounds of his father tongue fucking his daddy’s hole fill the room. He shakes with need to touch his daddy, to make him feel just as good as his father. Thankfully, his father takes pity on the poor, needy boy and pulls his head down to press his face into his daddy.

“Is this what you want, daddy?” he asks innocently, the wrongness of what they’re doing suddenly a turn-on as he nuzzles into his daddy’s painfully hard cock, “You want to stuff yourself down your baby boy’s throat?”

His daddy only responds by hiding his face in his hands and flushing down to his chest, so his father speaks instead, voice husky with lust at how filthy his son is being, “Do you notice anything about your daddy’s cock, baby?”

He stares lopsided at it, not knowing what his father is talking about, but then he notices. His daddy’s cock, long with a cotton candy pink tip that makes his mouth water, looks exactly like his own, just thicker. He gasps, and his father chuckles, “Your ass is like your daddy’s too.”

Sanha immediately starts fucking himself hard with both of his daddies’ cocks, desperate with need. He groans with satisfaction as he finally gets to slam his ass on his father’s thick length and taste and choke on his daddy’s decently thick length, his father too distracted by the feeling of his son's tight ass bouncing in his lap to punish him for not waiting. He soon becomes addicted to the feeling of such fullness in both his holes with each drop of his body and then such emptiness with each lift. Each impact against his tender walls forces wanton moans out of him as the pleasure quakes through him. His daddies moan along with him as their shameless slut of a son becomes a fucked-out mess right in front of them, but he’s too lost in the overwhelming sensations racking through him to notice. What he does notice is when the men start fucking him back. He doesn’t even feel like a person anymore once they start thrusting into him: he’s nothing but a couple holes and a cock born to please his daddies. The pleasure is excruciating as it burns every nerve of his body, but he doesn’t stop. If anything, he slams his ass harder and bounces his head faster as the pleasure begins to tense in his gut.

The tension builds and builds within him, but it’s not until he feels his daddies’ thick, warm cum shooting into both of his holes that it breaks and his orgasm explodes through his body and out of his slender length. It hits him again what he’s just done and who he’s just done it with, and his orgasm hits even harder. Each convulsion of his body just keeps shooting more and more cum out of him onto his daddies.

He rips himself off them both to claw at his throat, gasping for air. He writhes as his orgasm chokes him. Tears flow down his face as he thinks he’s never going to breathe again, but then two pairs of strong arms pull him into their chests.

Warm hands rub along his sweat-soaked body and warm voices whisper comforts into his ears and he’s finally able to suck air into his lungs. His body shudders and twitches from the aftershocks of his orgasm, but he can breathe again. Once he seems to have calmed down, he’s laid on his side and squished between his daddies, who kiss his skin and play with his hair to keep him calm. He can feel himself drifting into dreamland but, “I thought you were both going to fuck me now.”

The surprised laughs of his daddies rumble gently through his exhausted body, filling him with a feeling of warmth. “We’ll both fuck you when you can handle it, baby,” his daddy tells him as he presses his soft lips against his own.

“Yeah, just sleep now, baby,” his father yawns as he stretches an arm around him and his daddy to hold both of his favourite people close.

“So this isn’t just for tonight?” he asks with hope clear in his voice.

“Not if you don’t want it to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. feel free to give this a kudos if you did or follow me on twitter [@astronsfwwriter](https://twitter.com/astronsfwwriter) where i put out more nsfw stuff, although nothing quite as extreme.


End file.
